Silver
by Cynder135
Summary: When Azume's Wii starts playing up, she is sucked into a new world. But how will she get home? And what does a small doll have to do with her mysterious past. Bad summary I know . Rated T because I don't exactly know what's going to happen.
1. Le Prologue

"Lol! Lol!" I sighed, "Where is she?"

**Oh, hi there. I'm Azume, I live in a house, like most Australians do and I love to game, alongside my sister Lola, but I just call her Lol. More about me you say? Well, I'm allergic to peanuts, I've broken my left arm before and I could rant about the fact that people (mainly Americans or uh... USA ians?) only hate Vegemite because they spread it way too thickly (It needs to be spread very thinly).**  
**Anyways, you'll learn more about me later.**

I strode up the hallway and banged loudly on her door, which was mainly covered in a large black and yellow warning poster that read:  
_'KEEP OUT_  
_*Gamer at Work*_

_*Insert stickman playing video games here*_

_Blowing stuff up_  
_Smashing cars_  
_Mastering moves_  
_-_  
_Leave food and drink at door_  
_DO NOT DISTURB'_

Suddenly the door swung open and Lola appeared, still in her pajamas, which included a black and green striped singlet and grey pj pants with a thick pink strip around the waist, at the bottom of the left leg the word 'relax' was written in at least 5 different styles.  
"What is it?" She droned. Yeah, she's more of a night person.  
"You have exactly 3 seconds to explain why you woke me,"

I rolled my eyes, "But it'll take four seconds to explain!" I exclaimed in fake panic, then chuckled slightly, "Why'd you delete my save files!"

"To make room for Pikmin." She replied simply, "You can delete them now though," she yawned unphased by my anger and closed the door again.

I stormed off to delete the Pikmin files from the Wii. She couldn't have just moved the save files to a memory stick. You wanna know how long it took me to complete Okami 100%, over 300 hours, and that's only because I keep leaving the Wii on overnight. My family like to watch the most annoying shows, so yeah, I don't get the TV much.  
After deleting Pikmin, I opened Okami once again and let the beginning scene play while I made a Milo.  
I dragged a stool over to put my Milo on and waited for the Menu to appear. Once it did I started a new game and sat through a more detailed version of the beginning scene and another scene of a mysterious person (no spoilers) who made the mistake of removing the sacred sword which was used to kill a horrifying beast and if you can't guess what happens next then why are you even reading this?  
Yeah, so blah, blah, blah. Orochi, the 'horrifying beast' from before plunged the land into darkness.  
Now to the actual totally interesting non-interesting part of the story.

The scene shifted to Kamiki Village, where the statue of Shiranui was shown.

"A horrible tragedy suddenly swept over the land. However, there was  
one village that seemed to escape the terrible curse. The tiny settlement of  
Kamiki Village enjoyed the protection of a sacred tree. It is here that the  
real story begins." I read aloud while Sakuya was introduced.

"How troublesome! This is just like the ancient prophecy of doom. What  
has transpired to bring about such calamity? We must act quickly! There is no  
time to lose! My power has diminished over the years I've spent protecting this  
area. I don't have much time left in this world. Amaterasu, now is the time. We  
have never needed your power more. Shine your divine light upon this broken and  
polluted world. Let your heave-ve-venly r-r-rays-s-s..." The words and letters started jumping around on the screen. Suddenly the screen went black and I scratched the back of my neck, wondering what the hell was going on.  
I got up and started to walk towards the Wii, which was making a strange sound. Almost like singing.  
It sparked and the noise grew louder, only it wasn't just sound it was a sweet sounding voice.  
"-none other than our mother and the  
origin of all that is, Amaterasu!"  
I almost fell over as I recognized Sakuya's own lines from the game. Instead I shuffled closer, but as I did the Wii sparked again and this time I was the target.  
But instead of being shocked like I should have been, I started glowing. Slowly from red to orange to yellow, and so on until I reached purple. At that point I was cursing like crazy, unable to see what was happening as the colors blinded me. The purple faded to grey then to purple again, this cycle repeated faster and faster until all you could see was a blur. And then, it just stopped.  
I took a step back and fell. Down and down. It felt like forever before it finally came to a stop. The colors were still flashing under my eyelids. Purple to grey and back again.

I slowly stretched out. Phew. Just a dream. I stretched my arms expecting them to both either hit my bedside table or the wall, since I was lying on my side. Except they hit a tree root instead. A freaking tree root.  
"What the-" I snapped open my eyes, my sight slightly fuzzy. I stared down at my hands. Except they weren't hands anymore but paws, wolf paws. I checked the rest of my body hoping it was just my fuzzy vision. But it wasn't.  
In summary, I knew I was a light grey wolf with light purple markings and I knew I was confused as hell. Now all I needed to find out was if I was extremely happy or extremely 'Holy freakin' crap! I have no idea where I am but I'm super freaking excited'.  
Maybe later.  
Right now I had to actually find someone to question.  
I barked. What? Might as well.  
"Huh? Who are you Scruffy?" A little green bug jumped up into my nose.  
"Hey Furball! Watch this, I can understand some animals," he turned back to me. I think. With Poncles it's too hard to tell. "Come on Scruffy, speak!"  
I tried to hide my smile and barked once more.  
"Scruffy says: 'Hi! Who are you?'"  
I shook him off and replied, "Actually I just barked, bug, and the names Azume."


	2. To many stops!

**Damn I'm on a roll. To all those reading (I'm talking to you people lurking in the shadows) Please Review, it would mean a lot to me.**

**I do not own Okami or the fourth wall (Which Azume broke *deathstare*) I only own Azume.**

I turned my head and spotted Amaterasu a few feet away, smiling warmly, "Hello, my name's Amaterasu. Nice to meet you,"

"Likewise, but uh," I looked up at the fruit dangling from Sakuya's tree, "don't you have to cut that down."

I walked over to the tree and looked up at the fruit. Damn, if I were human I could just climb up there...

"Yeah, but it's way too hig- Wait, how did you know that?" Issun questioned.

"Easy, I can tell the future!" I struck a pose, miming a certain prophet.

"Oh really?!"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine! Yo-"

"Guys!" Amaterasu interrupted, "I think we should get going," she turned her nose to the portal.

"This isn't over!" Issun hissed under his breath.

"It'll never be over. You know why I know that? Because I can tell the future!" I hissed back.

Issun started glowing red and hopped back onto Amaterasu's head, ignoring me for now.

Smart idea.

_(Line break: Through the portal)_

"Where are we? It got awfully quiet all of a sudden. I don't remember

any place like this in the village. Well, we better keep our eyes peeled. Boy, you really look so helpless. You sure you're gonna be OK?" Issun said, almost exactly like in the game. Except, you know, without the 'you can use the + button to change your point of view' and such.

"Issun, I think Amaterasu will be fine." I said a blank expression on my face.

Apparently he was still ignoring me so I followed them as they approached and Origin Mirror.

"Hold on! That's an Origin Mirror! They say once your reflection appears

on its surface... your memories will be stored in the mirror for all eternity! Gotta be prepared, 'specially while you're still learning the ropes!"

Amaterasu walked onto the small platform eagerly as she watched it flash, saving her memories.

Me? Not so eagerly. But it was still pretty cool to see how this stuff worked in real life.

We moved across the bridge. Where we were stopped yet again by Issun.

"Look at all those pots just waitin' to be broken! If you bust 'em,

there might be something good inside. Just bust 'em with your head!"

Amaterasu charged at the nearest pot and I did the same with another, both of us collecting a couple pieces of yen.

"That surprisingly didn't hurt," I patted my head.

"Way to go, my furry friend! You can do that anytime you see something

you can break."

"Aannd I'm still being ignored. Great."

We smashed the rest of the pots and collected all the yen before moving to our next obstacle.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there, furball! Get a load of that! That chest

looks mighty tempting. Let's go check it out. Getting up that high oughtta be a piece of cake. Just jump onto the wall and then jump again to do a wall jump. But make sure you jump really high!"

"Am I really gonna be ignored for this whole area?" I sighed making my way up the wall where Amaterasu was waiting.

"I knew ya could do it. They say, "Good luck is found in high places."

So, keep your eyes peeled. We don't wanna miss any treasure!"

I rammed into the treasure chest, collecting a bone of sorts.

"Huh? Where'd it go?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"It went to the Fan Menu," Amaterasu pulled the bone out from seemingly nowhere.

"Oh," I said. I can't believe that's actually used here!

We continued on for another hmm, five meters? Before Issun interrupted. Again.

"Looks like the bridge is out. This shouldn't be so hard, um...

Amaterasu, was it? That's kinda long. Mind if I call ya "Ammy"? Listen, Ammy...

Ever heard of the spirits of the brush? Good brushwork has its own soul, 'least that's what they say. Just watch. It'd take all day to explain... A picture's

worth a thousand words, right?" The bridge seemingly fixed itself in a swish of Issun's brushwork.

"Nice, huh? Just a little technique I've mastered called Rejuvenation.

It's one of many brush techniques that use divine power. It's a brush god power that can restore broken or missing things. I've practiced really hard just to

master this one technique. But there are 13! Each one is a power of one of the 13 brush gods. Originally, all 13 were a single powerful deity. When the deity died, its power was split into 13 separate gods. The gods now dwell within objects all around us, but... God or no god, how could anyone have the power to

master all 13!?"

I fake coughed loudly and snuck a glance to Ammy who smiled in return. She seemed to get what I meant.

And then, we continued on yet again. To the River of the Heavens.

"The River of the Heavens? They mean the fabled stardust river? But I sure don't see anything like that around here. It couldn't be that little

puddle over there, could it?"

"Why do we have to stop, so, many, times!" I sighed in annoyance as I stormed up the hill. I'm gonna get you for this author. **(Oh look, there goes the fourth wall)**

"Wow! Look at the stars twinkle! I haven't seen such a beautiful

nighttime sky in ages. Hey, look! Are those stars forming a pattern, or is it

just me? Hmm... There's one missing... Guess I'll just have to draw the missing

star!" A tiny leaf floated down from the nowhere.

"So the bug can draw lines..." I smirked, "but he can't draw a single dot."

"Shuddup! If you think your so good you try! ... I sure spent a

heck of a lotta time practicing that," he mumbled.

"Oh! So your talking to me now? Well while you are: What we are drawing with what exactly?" I asked.

No answer.

I probably shouldn't even bother.

I looked at Ammy, who rolled her eyes and drew the dot with her tail.

I should really pay more attention when playing video games.

Anyway to put it shortly-

"Bad author! No 'Putting it shortly'! If your going to write my story do it properly!"

**(Stop breaking the fourth wall and I will write it properly!)**

Anyway, Yomigami flew down as the scenery changed to a golden one.

Too golden in my opinion.

A giant dragon that was Yomigami floated before us. His tail was partially in a huge scroll and he held four different coloured orbs in all of his hands.

"Ah... Why, if it isn't mother Amaterasu and sweet Azume." And somehow this guy knows me? I don't think so, I'm anything but sweet. Just ask my auth- *cough* family.

"I apologize for not contacting you sooner during these long years. Having never forgotten you, I,

Yomigami, god of restoration, have eagerly awaited this day when we could meet again. While you were away, the 13 spirits of the brush that you once possessed, including myself, have been scattered across this land of men, an now lie in disarray. I became a constellation and managed to survive until now. The time has come for you to seek out and reunite all the techniques. Your power is what is needed to restore the dried riverbed of the heavens and renew the flow of stardust." Yomigami transformed into an orb and entered us both. I felt the power rush through me before finally settling.

"Wow! That was Yomigami, the god of Rejuvenation! Wait... So you two have the power of Rejuvenation now? Can you really use it to restore the River of the Heavens? That would mean you were as good with a brush as yours truly!

"Nah... It couldn't be true. Who else could master this incredible god

technique!?"

"Issun you are an idiot."

We ran down the hill to the River of Stardust.

"Wonder if drawing some stardust would get the river flowing again?

Nah... It's one thing to fix a bridge, but fixing a starry river? There's no

way you could pull off a stunt like that!"

I gave Ammy puppy dog eyes. She nodded even though it was my turn anyway.

I began filling in the river with my tail, making sure I left a circle where there wasn't any stardust. What? I'm curious to see if it's like the game.

Apparently it wasn't, the stardust just washed into the hole to fill it up. Guess that's one if the reasons it's called a 'river' of stardust. And guess who speaks next. You guessed it! Our own village idiot, Issun.

"Whoa! A river of stardust! So this really must be the River of the

Heavens. But what I really wanna know is who the heck drew the darn thing!"

We crossed the river and I shook the water out of my fur, making it slightly poofy. Meanwhile, Ammy had opened the next chest.

"Look what you found, furball! This Astral Pouch here's amazing. It can

swallow up lots of food. Then when it's full, it can revive its owner if he or

she dies! Let's start feeding it with whatever food we can find around here."

So we bashed up every pot in the area, getting about four pieces of fruit in the process.

"So that's four down one hundred and ninety-six to go," I concluded.

"Don't look so glum," Ammy comforted.

I smiled and we continued through the next portal.

_ (Line break: And small time skip)_

"Thank Mother Amaterasu!" I collapsed at the entrance of the cave.

After entering the portal we walked past a clear lake or fountain as the sign read, beat our greatest enemy, pottery and collected a stray bead. Oh yeah, and Issun only said one thing during the whole trip. I think it's a record.

"Why?" Ammy said in response to her name.

"Issun only talked once during that whole thing!"

"Right," she smiled.

We entered the cave. I almost forgot about the spikes that blocked the entrance as they almost caught my tail.

Almost.

"Is this... Is this the legendary shrine? We must be in the Cave of Nagi! The legendary hero Nagi is enshrined here! He vanquished evil 100 years ago with the help of the white wolf, Shiranui! First the River of the Heavens and now this place... Where the heck are we, furball? Boy, this place is a wreck. See? That sword's in really bad shape. The gods sure didn't do much to protect this place."

Ammy almost seemed a little ticked at Issun's comment as she looked at me.

"Gods first,"

She smiled again, Rejuvenating the statues sword.

"That really WAS your brushwork all this time! How'd you get so good?

Exactly who are you, anyway? Hey, there's another constellation! This one looks like a... "

We returned to the golden plains once again as Ammy drew the star.

"Tachigami!"

Said mouse pulled a huge sword from a tiny sheath and started slicing the air before stopping to balance on it.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't mother Amaterasu and kind Azume."

They still have no idea.

"It's been a long time. But with all these monsters around, the only place I could hide was in this shrine dedicated to ancient heroes. If there is anything I can do to assist you in your endeavors, I'm at your service. Make good use of this sword, as it was designed to conquer evil."

Tachigami transformed into an orb in the same way Yomigami did before I felt the burst of power enter me.

"Hey, that was the god, Tachigami, master of the Power Slash technique. Wait a minute. If you're getting all these powers... Then you're just like that Shiranui!"

"What about me? I filled in the river!"

"You know, the wolf who fought and died alongside the great Nagi. When Shiranui died, the wolf's power was split into the 13 brush gods. This is crazy. Shiranui and Nagi? It's just like the legend. Well, anyway, I've never seen this Power Slash technique myself. How 'bout showing your stuff off on that boulder over there? Lemme see you slice it in half by drawing a single line! I won't believe it till I see it!"

I sliced the boulder in half and ate the stupid bug.

"Pah! You do taste disgusting!" I spat him out and shook my head, "Anyway. What! Am I not important or are you still just pissed off at me!"

"Like your not ticked off..." He mumbled.

"Oh! You wanna see me ticked off bug! I'll bloody-"

"Azume!" Ammy yelled.

I whimpered, afraid of what she might do. She is a god after all.

She shook her head and sighed, "Look, I'm sorry that you two aren't on the best of terms right now but your acting like siblings. Could you at least pretend to like each other. And Issun, don't just talk about me and disregard Azume. It's not very nice. You should at least congratulate Azume's talent to learn quickly."

Spoken like a true mother.

Oh, wait she's not finished.

"Now apologize to each other,"

"Sorry Issun, for eating you and being mean," I mumbled.

"Sorry for not including you," he mumbled back.

"Hey, furballs...

Er... I mean, Amaterasu and Azume... I've made up my mind! If you're Shiranui reborn Ammy, then that means you can master all 13 techniques, right? In that case, I think I'll tag along until I'm as good as you two! Lucky you! Heh heh... It's no use tryin' to change my mind. There's no stoppin' me once I've made a decision! But enough about me! Now that you've mastered the Power Slash, you can cut down

that thing Sakuya was talking about."

"You mean the fruit?" I questioned.

"Same difference,"

_(Line break: I think I'm gonna be overused a lot)_

We began making our way back to Sakuya's Tree when we were attacked by Imps.

"What the!? Where'd they come from!? Ah, whatever. Draw first, ask questions later, right? You know that Divine Instrument you have on your back? Well, use its power against them!"

"What about me! I don't have a weapon!" I yelled panicked.

"Start Power-slashing!" He yelled back.

There were two imps so we decided to take one each.

I power-slashed the closest imp and shrieked slightly as he closed in and attacked me. I tackled him since he was to close for me to Power-slash.

The imp floated up into the air and I power-slashed it again. Mostly for the Demon Fang and partly to make sure it was dead.

Ammy had already defeated her imp and was waiting for me to collect the spirit orbs, money and ink that was left behind.

As I collected the spirit orbs they healed the wound I had on my shoulder. I rolled it, it was still sore but I could handle it.

(_Line break is overused)_

We made it back to Sakuya's tree only fighting one other group of imps. Ammy cut down the fruit which burst into flower petals and a divine intervention occurred. I rushed to the edge of the hill and managed to see most of it.

_'Maybe won't be so bad if I'm stuck here'_ I thought as I held my paw out to catch a close by petal.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Azume and Issun: Please re- *death glare at each other*  
**

**Ammy:*sigh* Read and Review please  
**


	3. Kamiki Village

**Thanks to ChattyCat for reviewing! Here is your pass to Cookie Island, as promised. Have fun on the milk slide!**

**Okay, updates to this story will be posted on Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays every week. (Unless I'm lazy) I will usually post them on Saturdays though, **

"Wow! The village's been restored! Sakuya came through big time! She

really was protecting the village! But I sure wish I coulda spent some more

time in her kimono, if ya know what I mean! Heh heh heh heh heh! But seriously, with monsters runnin' around and all... the village could still be in danger. Let's go see how they're all doing down there." Issun commented

We walked down the hill that Sakuya's tree rested on and stopped at an area where the pathway split into three. One leading to Kamiki Village, one back were we had just come from and the other a mountain path leading to a view point. (Not like an Assassin's Creed view point)

Between the mountain road and Kamiki village stood the statue of Komuso, or Pothead as I call him.

"What in the world? I don't remember there being a statue here... Well,

whatever. Let's go talk to the villagers!" Issun examined the statue.

We followed the road down to the village where we found more statues. I approached the statue of Mushi's Mum.

"Hey, there's a statue here, too... It's like the villagers have turned to stone or something..." Well that sounds familiar. I'm talking to you Zelda fans here.

A loud roar rumbled and I could feel the ground tremble beneath my paws.

"Not again!? That's not one of those smaller monsters that're lurking

about."

"I thought it was mandatory for an evil being like Orochi to have a roar like that," I mumbled.

"What? Whatever, let's just hurry up and find somebody with a pulse around here!"

We looked over another statue, this time it was Mushi.

"No good. This one's not movin'. Everyone here was perfectly fine just a few hours ago! There's definitely something strange goin' on around here."

"Really? I thought the village was normally like this," I interrupted, sarcasm visible.

Ammy and Issun shot me a look.

"I'm sorry! It's just too easy to resist," I replied.

"Anyway, let's find some high ground so we can take a look at what's going on,"

We started heading up the mountain path to the view point.

"There's definitely something strange going on. Let's find some hi-"

"Issun shut up and stop repeating yourself," I sighed as we continued.

We eventually reached the wooden lookout platform. As we looked though we could only see blackness.

"This is bad... The sun's not even shining. It's as black as night as far as the eye can see. And not a single villager can move a muscle... Is it some kind of curse? Did a monster do this? It's not gonna stay like this forever, is it?" Let's see. Yes, yes and no.

"If only the sun were out to light our way... If you could draw a circle in the sky, we'd have ourselves a sun! But I guess that'd be impossible, even for a god like you. Maybe we better seek out another brush god for help. Of course, if you had that kind of power from the start, That'd be a different story..."

I let Ammy draw the sun, since she was the sun goddess after all.

"Wh-Wh-What the!? Hm... Come to think of it, your name IS Amaterasu! That's the name of the sun god! So, it'd follow that you had the sunrise

technique from the start. With it, you could even turn night into day... Wow! You're no run-of-the-mill god, that's for sure! 'The flowing brush is like

music from the heavens.' That's a line from one of my grandfather's poems. He felt a skilled artist was like a musician of shape and color. Since you're such a great artist yourself, why don't we name your brushwork after that poem of his? It's called Celestial Brush! After all, your brush did bring out the sun!

"Well, Ammy, Azume... Let's go back to the village! We gotta see if the villagers are back to normal now."

We turned around to go back to the village but we were stopped by a certain village elder.

"Hm? Who are you!?"

Introducing village elder Mr Orange! Who was currently bouncing mentioned fruit on his head.

"A white wolf!? Not the one who fought that terrible creature with

Nagi!? You couldn't possibly be the legendary Shiranui! No, it can't be... That story is 100 years old. Still, you look a lot like that statue of Shiranui. On the other hand, you don't look quite as smart..."

Ammy started growling at Mr Orange, while I just sat there.

"Why is everyone ignoring me today," I whined.

"Because your not important," Issun whispered from my head. How I did not notice him there was a mystery.

"You shuddup,"

"Wh-Wh-Whoa! No need to growl like that. Can you really understand

what I'm saying? Well, I'm not one to mince words. I just state the facts."

Suddenly, a chilling wind rolled in and we spotted three imps that were about to attack.

"Hm? What's this sudden chill down my spine?"

"Here they come, furballs... Those are the monsters that've been plaguing these lands. They sneak into villages and cause all sorts of trouble! Step aside! This is a job for my trusty sword, Denkomaru!"

Ammy suddenly grabbed the back of Mr Oranges' clothes and swung him around in front of us, knocking the three imps back. Swinging him back she successfully managed to catch the orange that he was originally bouncing on his head and throw him over the lookout platform railing. We immediately jumped into action.

"Why do I still have no weapon!" I yelled through my teeth but power-slashed the imps in front of me. Ammy attacked them with the Divine Retribution before we both power-slashed the imps to get Demon fangs.

"Wow! You two really get aggressive when you're mad, don't ya? Hey, you got some Praise. And look! See how that dried-up spring began flowing

again? That's because ridding an area of monsters restores the gods' power to the land. People call it Divine Intervention. The more you restore the land to its natural beauty, the more Praise you'll get. It's the source of your power. Few people believe in gods these days, and that may weaken you, but if you try real hard, your true power just might shine through! But boy, there's sure been a lotta monsters around lately. And that Mr. Orange you tossed around up on the sacred deck... Looks like he thinks you're a regular wolf. Seems the gods have grown so weak people can't see them anymore," Issun started grumbling about something before continuing.

"Oh, uh... Anyway, I'll show you around the village. I have a feeling we're in for an epic adventure! This should be fun!"

"Rraw!" I yelled enthusiastically head butting a treasure chest.

"Why you little devil! Look at this sweet grub you found! Hey, wait...

This is animal food! Still, we could save it to give to animals. Let's use it

when we try to approach animals later. Something good might come outta using it the right way! I know gods aren't supposed to use creatures in this manner...

"But, what the heck! Let's make an exception this time! Oh, I almost forgot! There was something I wanted to tell you! Whenever you wanna check the it-"

"Already mentioned Issun, already mentioned~" I sang trotting through the pond collecting Spirit Globes.

After that we headed back down the mountain path.

I saw Mr Orange on the ground and went up to nudge him with my nose.

"Ah... Great Shiranui... Oh no..." He mumbled in response.

We continued up the hill to Sakuya's tree. I ran ahead slightly to see if Camille and Camellia we there. Which they were.

"Wow! A white wolf!? I thought the statue of Shiranui had disappeared,

but you look just like it! It... didn't just come to life, did it?" Camille exclaimed as Ammy approached.

"And a grey one too! Wow they're beautiful!" She gave us both a scratch under the chin.

Man, now I know why dogs like that so much!

"Hey, sis, this dog's got something weird on its back. And the lady with her has wings on her head," Camellia looked at the space where my head probably would have been if I were human and tilted her head to the side like she was examining something.

"What? Stop being silly! That's how rumors start! After that nonsense about seeing a door of light here before..."

"But I did! I did see it! Right inside this shrine! There was a door of light!"

"I don't see any door of light!"

"But it was there! Inside this shrine! I saw it!" Camellia started crying.

I walked up to her and pawed at her hand, but if I was human I probably would have held it.

Please don't cry, I thought.

"Okay,"

I looked up at the little girl who was still staring at the space above my head. Did she just hear me.

I gave her my best doggy smile and walked toward the statue of Nagi behind them in Konohana.

"This statue of Nagi was erected to protect the village. You see, it's

located even deeper than Shiranui's statue. They must really revere him. But still, wasn't there an even bigger statue of him around here?" I almost face/planted the ground.

"Yeah, that one in that weird place we were before,"

"Oh yeah,"

We made it down the hill and back to what I'm officially calling The Fork In The Road, where I when to dig up a chest with a Travelers Charm in it while Ammy approached Pot Head.

I turned around to see her and Issun talking to him before a barrier surrounded them. The barrier soon disappeared and I immediately went to see if they were okay.

"Ammy!"

"Humans are not witness to such battles, but I saw it! The fighting

went on for exactly 11 seconds! Hmm... You fight well. I have chosen the path of Buddha, but in you I sense another power. And I see the path you have chosen is also a path of truth," Pot Head interrupted.

"The monsters may be gone, but this place still lacks life. The land

does not have enough power to give to the sacred tree."

I snorted and head-butted him.

"H-Heavens above!" He stuttered in reply.

"Whadya do that for?!" Issun yelled.

"Felt like it," I gave him a shrug, which was kind of awkward since I had my hands, or rather paws on the ground. Seriously, get down on the ground and try!

We continued downwards to Kamiki where we decided to split up for a while then meet at the village exit. Issun and I had another fight about how I didn't know my way around Kamiki but I just ended up trotting away anyway.

I went to Kushi first and I was immediately rewarded by her patting me. Ahh, the magic of it. It's awesomeness cannot be described or contained in words alone.

"Well, what a fine looking wolf! What's your name? Mine's Kushi. It's a pleasure to meet you,"

I guess Issun had decided to stick with me or at least for a while, since he replied, "Working in the fields again, are ya?"

"Issun! Are you and the wolf together?" She replied.

"This is where I grow the rice for making my sake, you know. But I have to manage the harvest all on my own. It's

hard work. Maybe I should have Susano give me a hand again this year. Oh, listen to me blabbering on! I just can't help chatting to you!"

"Why, Azume, I think you found a friend here! You'll meet many people who want to talk to you like this. You should talk to them two or even three times,"

"Nice to know, can we just talk to Kushi," I complained.

"Fine, but remember, it pays to listen."

Ammy ended up joining us as we'll since she didn't want to be left alone.

"Author! Can we do that thing were we just do short takes of different things or whatever. Please!" I begged.

**(OMG! As long as there is no more fourth-wall breaking in this chapter. And it's called a montage)**

"Thankies,"

**(Never say that again)**

_.:Start Montage:._

"I'm not weird! Well maybe a little but that's not the point!"

"Turnips!"

"You'll never catch me alive women! Mwahahaha!"

"Yo dawg! A dog!"

"What the hell do you mean her nose looks like Shiranui's!"

"Get back here you evil wolf! Dammit Scruffy!"

"IT CANNOT BE UNSEEN! SAVE ME AMMY! SAVE MY EYES!"

_.: End montage:._

"Someone erase my memory, it's worse than Issun's drawings!" I complained trying to cover it back up but failing miserably.

"Hey!"

I smashed my head into the jug on the far side of the room, which gave way to a ladder down to Susano's bed or 'meditating' spot.

"Zzzzzz... I... am the... greatest... Zzzzzz... Oh... Kushi... Let's... " he started grumbling incomprehensible words.

"I so do not want to hear the end if that," I sighed grateful he started mumbling.

"Whoa... Looks like he ain't waking up anytime soon. He's out cold."

Ammy head-butted him just to make sure. Susano just grunted before going back to sleep.

"That's confirmed," she said.

"If that didn't wake him, nothing will. Let's just leave him for a while and find somethin' else to do."

And so, we went to our meeting point if we had actually split up.

"Heave! Heave! This is weird! My mind really wants to shift this rock, but my body won't cooperate. It's like I'm made of lead! Could this be a case of demonic possession? I sure hope not!"

Introducing red imp appearing from nowhere. Cue battle. Defeat enemies. I think you know the basics by now.

I immediately power-slashed all the imps except the red, since I had to power-slash him twice and I didn't want to run out of ink. After defeating the green imps and getting more Demon Fangs, we moved onto the red imp who was pretty much the same as the green imp except for two differences:

1) Had banjo thing for blocking and was slightly harder.

2) Was red.

So in summary, he went down pretty quickly too.

"Whoa, Ammy! Azume! You two suddenly started glowing! That means your Divine Attributes can be enhanced!"

Ammy looked unamused by me trying to see if I was glowing by running in circles until I eventually collapsed.

"... ... Well, you sure look excited... Here, I'll show you what I mean. Let's take a stab at enhancing your Divine Attributes! I'm gonna open the Fan Menu where you'll see your Divine Attributes. Use the Praise you've accumulated to enhance any attribute you want!"

Ammy upgraded ink while I was still trying not to vomit from dizziness.

"Well? Is it all coming back to you or what!? Huh? It's hard to notice

such a small enhancement? Oh, lighten up! This is one big step for the new and improved Amaterasu and Azume! Keep up the good work! Oh, I almost forgot! We better check in on that dude!"

"That dude..." I stumbled slightly, "would be... Susano..." And then I fainted.

_My mind was a rush of panic, my heart beating fast as I tried to escape. I flew towards the door as fast as I could running across the heads of monsters which grabbed at my feet in an attempt to drag me away from my last hope._

_I saw Waka escape out the door as it closed. He turned as it was almost shut, a small object in his hand._

_"Save me," I cried in a whisper, tears running down my cheek._

_'I'm sorry,' was the last thing I heard as the monsters dragged me down. Further and further in darkness._

"Come on! Do we have to wait? I mean, it's not like she's important or anything," Issun said pacing across the back of the unconscious wolf's body. He hated how they had to wait but this is Amaterasu the Sun goddess! It's not like he'd turn her down.

The grey wolf twitched in her unconscious state as if having a nightmare. Azume certainly was a strange wolf, having godly markings and everything. And then there was that little girl, what was her name, who could see Ammy's markings but see saw Azume as a woman. He guessed he'll just have to find out.

I rolled over slightly when I woke suddenly, throwing a certain bug off my back.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare," Ammy asked. I guess that's why they call her Mother Amaterasu, always caring.

"What? Oh, uh..." I remembered the dream clearly, but I didn't want them to worry, "I don't remember having any dream," I said, not really believing myself.

Issun looked at me skeptically, at least I think he did. Lets just say he was looking at me.

"Problem?"

"Let's hurry up and wake this guy up!" I yelped excitedly. The argument outside Susano's house had been forgotten as we went to collect the middle-aged warrior.

Ammy head-butted Susano, jolting him awake.

"What the!? Huh...? Ah... I feel so well rested! I planned to meditate

underground but fell fast asleep! Huh? Who are you? And what business do you have with Susano, the greatest warrior ever?"

"Psh, I challenge you to a battle," I laughed.

"Do even the beasts know of my great exploits now? Well, Fido and Scruffy,"

"Seriously what's with people calling me scruffy? Is it my fur colour?"

"I'm not looking for apprentices. Go back to the mountains and play with your monkey friends. How dare a mangy mutt like you interrupt my meditation!"

"Get a load of this guy. All brawn and no brains," Issun commented.

"He hasn't even got brawn," I said plainly.

"Hm? You snuck in here again!? Quit bugging me you... you... bug!"

"I told you, don't call me a bug! C'mon, We're taking him with us!"

Ammy hoisted him onto her back, and Susano grabbed on tightly.

"What do you think you're doing!? Put me down this instant! What will

the neighbours think?"

"What would the neighbours think?" I said half to myself, "Ammy? Can I carry Susano?"

"Sure, watch out he has a tight grip," Ammy tossed him onto my back and I felt him dig his fingers into my fur. I yelped.

"Watch it buddy!" I growled and he loosened his hold slightly.

Here's a summary of what the neighbours 'thought'.

"Oh, hello Susano. Looks like you've made a good pal there. Scruffy really

likes you." Oh Amaterasu Kushi too!

"Uh... Yeah...

"Oh... Susano! That sure looks like fun! But shouldn't you be practicing your swordplay?"

"Boy, you're sure weird, Susano. Is that supposed to be some new kind of training or what?"

"It better not be you messin' up my garden, Susano! You'll get a good thumpin' if it is!"

"I-I hope you're not mistreating that fine wolf!"

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Why are you giving him a piggyback ride?"

"Susano! Stop frolicking around. The day is meant for work. Come give me a hand if you have time to waste like that!"

We eventually got around to taking him to the boulder blocking the only exit and entrance to the village.

"You mangy mutt! You brought me all the way here just to test yourself

against me? Then prepare to taste the wrath of my trusty blade, Tohenboku!"

"That and see what the neighbours thought of you riding a wolf. But if you wanna fight..." I crouched low to the ground, tail slowly moving back and forth.

"H-Hold on a minute! You're the legendary Susano?"

"Yep! None other than Susano, the greatest warrior who ever lived! And

by the way, never interrupt warriors engaged in battle!"

"But I've got a favor to ask you. This huge boulder blocking the path is really getting in my way. Can't you do something about it?"

"What? ... ..."

"Come on! Please? I mean, you are Nagi's descendant, aren't you? Surely one stone's no match for your mighty skills... right?"

"Hm... It is certainly not beyond my ability."

"Sure it is," Ammy joined.

"Oh so you finally joining the party?" I asked not really expecting Ammy to say something like that.

"Really? Great! OK, then! No time like the present. Go for it!"

"Wait! A boulder of this size is not very easy even for me. This will

require my utmost focus to magnify the power of my sword. I shall retire to the training grounds to make preparations. Wait for my return."

"See you at my funeral then!" I barked after him.

"Hm... I wonder... I've never seen the guy train seriously... ever."

"I've never even seen him train," Ammy added as we walked towards the great 'worriers' house, as the sign said.

"I know I told that merchant I could help, but a boulder of that size? I don't care if I'm of a legendary bloodline, it's just too big! Hm? Oh no! I can't believe I've run out of sake at a time like this! This won't do one bit. That's it for today. I'll just have to train tomorrow. I can't train without sake to fuel the fire! Training will just have to wait till tomorrow. "Why do today what can be put off until tomorrow?"

That's doing things the Susano way! Hah ha ha ha!" He laughed.

"They're so different," I muttered.

"What?" Issun asked.

"I said:" I walked right up to where he was bouncing on the ground, as if I was going to whisper something to him without Ammy hearing, "YOUR A BUG!" I yelled as loud as possible.

I heard the waterwheel creaking to signal that it was working before figuring out that Ammy had already left to get the sake.

Meanwhile, Issun was tottering around trying to gain balance after me yelling his brains out. If he had any to start with.

I saw Ammy enter the mill and than exit after a little while, holding a bottle of sake in her jaws.

"Hm? Hold it right there, Fido! That smell... Is that Kushi's famous

homebrewed sake?" Susano jumped up.

"'hats a lille 'eird" Ammy managed tossing the sake bottle to Susano.

"F-F-Fido, my friend! Did you bring me some of Kushi's sake? Oh, what a glorious day! Ah... Good ol' sake! A man without drink is like a warrior without his trusty sword! In fact, it is said that Nagi himself relied on the power of sake in his battle with the dreaded Orochi. It's all so clear

now! Let the training begin!"

"Well, I can think of one reason they're related now," I commented.

"I'll just try a bit of my usual routine. OK, here I come!" He went around slashing the dummy's that stood in the training space. He probably wouldn't have left a mark on them if we weren't power-slashing each one.

"Feast your eyes on this! Susano-Style... Exploding Implosion!" He went to cleave a boulder in half and Ammy quickly power-slashed it, accidentally cutting down a tree behind it.

"Huh!? Hiyaaaaaaah!" He headed to the entrance of Kamiki, sword in hand.

"Quick! Follow that taxi!" I yelled without realizing that they wouldn't understand.

"What the hell is a taxi?!"

"How should I know?!" I lied rushing after Susano.

"Susano-Style… Exploding Implosion!" I heard him yell, without thinking I tried power-slashing the boulder but hit a tree instead.

"Take this! Susano-Style... Exploding Implosion, Part 2!" This time (with my help of course) he cleaved the boulder.

"Th-Th-That's amazing! You sliced that huge rock clean in half! You

really are something!"

"Wow! I didn't think ya could do it, pops!" Issun played along, him and Ammy arriving as we sliced the boulder.

"... ... Me either... Err... I mean, of course I could! After all, I am Susano, the greatest warrior ever!" Pfft, I like to see him fight me and lose hopelessly. Even if I have no weapon.

"You weren't just showing off when you said you're Nagi's descendant!

Someone like you'd have no trouble fighting monsters off, huh? Well anyway, thanks a lot. Now I can start doing business again."

"Did you say, m-m-monsters? Oh, uh... Of course, no problem. This is a

job for the most skilled warrior in all of Nippon! Yes! I shall rid these lands

of their vile presence! Just sit back and watch the great Susano work his

magic! Aha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"He shouldn't get all puffed up. He's nothing without us. Think he'll be

OK? The monsters outside the village are nasty." Issun huffed as Sakuya appeared.

"Ah... Glorious Amaterasu... What a pleasure to witness your heroic deeds! I am in awe. When you cleaved the boulder into two, my heart skipped a beat. To see your skills with the brush is to be witness to great art."

"Sorry Sakuya, but that was... me..." I said in a small voice.

"Oh? Who is this?" She stared at me for a while before finally saying something, "Azume possibly? No that would be impossible she..." Sakuya mumbled the last sentence.

"Uh... I guess this would be a weird time to say that, yes I am Azume? Huh," I stopped as Sakuya floated down to me.

"It's been such a long time dear sister,"

**Well, there's a cliff hanger for you!**

**Azume?**

**Azume: No...**

**Issun?**

**Issun: Read and Review.**


	4. A Weapon at last!

**This is a bit late, and I'm sorry for that. I don't really get much time to write since my best friends mum had a baby and I didn't get Saturday to upload or write since we had to go out. But anyway, thanks to Thegirlfromthemoontribe and Cancer_Turtle (Damn autocorrect)_ for reviewing! Here are you're passes to Cookie Island.**

**Anyway, I do not own Okami and I need to get one of those Soul-binding contracts from Desi. Not as long as the last chapter, sorry about that.**

"W-w-wait what?"

"I thought you had perished for sure but I'm so glad your okay!"

Okay, so Sakuya thought I was her sister. Perished... Maybe the Ark? The little girl had said she saw wings on my head... No. I'm Azume Ally Astr, my older sister is Lola. My greatest fear is fire and I'm a gamer. Oh this has to be a dream!

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'm the person your looking for..." I apologized. The uncertainty in her eyes made me look away.

"I must apologize. I would like to reward you, but I'm afraid I haven't

the power." Leave it to Sakuya to change the subject quickly.

Wait a second.

"So I still get no weapon?"

"I'm afraid so, I can barely muster enough strength to make a flower bloom. Though my body stands firmly here within the confines of the village, my roots spread far and wide, protecting remote areas outside. These parts of me are known as

Guardian Saplings. They collect the praise and adoration that gives me

strength. The recent evil is eroding the Guardian Saplings... If this

continues, I will wilt away as well, and my power will vanish. Worse yet, the

dark power grows stronger with each passing day. Life as we know it will be consumed utterly in no time."

"Aw, man... This is gettin' heavy."

"Great and powerful Amaterasu! And dear Azume! Could I be so bold as to request your

assistance in rejuvenating these Guardian Saplings by lifting the curse that enslaves them? I shall mark the locations of nearby saplings on your map. I have grown tired... I haven't even the strength to speak now. I hope that my request has not fallen on deaf ears... Amaterasu... May the fresh scent of

flowers protect you always!"

"Bah... I'm always itchin' for a good fight, but... I sure don't wanna poke my nose into this mess! Still, I'm stuck with furball and scruffy here till I get all the brush skills... Anyway, Ammy's a god and all... What could possibly go wrong? Hey, did you listen to her, furballs?"

"You think I'd forget that conversation!"

"You get the rest of the brush techniques to save the world, and I'll steal and learn 'em! Yeah, that's the ticket! At any rate, let's start by following those marks on the map!"

"Whatever..." If I had my headphones music would be blasting into my ears right about now. But even if that were true I probably wouldn't be able to focus because I'd still be thinking about why Sakuya thought that me, a random person pulled into this mess would be her sister.

Sure, I knew that a character had the same name as me but spelt with an 'i' but she was a background character. I dismissed the thought as we entered Shinshu Field.

"Huh? You probably know this already, Ammy, but... This here is Shinshu Field, the most beautiful field in Nippon. At least it's supposed to be... But ever since that incident, I've been getting a bad vibe. We better watch where we're going. Let's pay

attention to the map as we push ahead."

We approached the first Guardian Sapling keeping clear of the Cursed Zone.

"Ammy, that's the first Guardian Sapling marked on our map! It's

supposed to be a place for travelers to rest and recuperate, but just look at it! It looks like it could fall over at any moment! This place is definitely

cursed from the looks of it! Places where evil has taken hold, luring monsters from far and wide, are known as cursed zones. But I've never seen one this big. It's withered all the plant life in the area, even the big tree! It'd take a monster with powers beyond even a god to do this! ... ... That tree's an offshoot of Sakuya. It protects nature in the area. Maybe the natural beauty here would return if we revived it... But how the heck could we do that, anyway?"

"Permission to face/plant," I whispered to Ammy.

"Permission granted!" She laughed and I immediately banged my head on the closest object, which happened to be a statue.

"Another statue? Has everyone here turned to stone? They must've been struck by some terrible curse. The only way to help them is to rid this cursed zone of evil."

I walked around the man since he was right on the edge of the cursed zone. I didn't think it would do much but I ended up in the cursed zone.

"Holy cow! This is bad! It looked like your regular old cursed zone from

back there... But the evil here is far worse close up! It would curse a normal person in a flash! I'm afraid it might even rob you of your power!"

"Are you saying that I'm not normal?" I asked since, well, I wasn't a statue.

"Well you did say you were weird in Kamiki," By now the cursed zone was feeling like fire on my fur. I hate fire.

"What does that have to do with me not being normal?! Weird is a good thing, strange is bad. And you Issun, you're strange!" I stormed out of the cursed zone and sighed in relief as the burning feeling disappeared.

"Let's stay far away from cursed zones. Far, far away," I collapsed on the ground and Issun bounced over me.

We continued on, dodging Demon Scrolls, to Hana Valley.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I skidded to a stop and ran over to Nameless Man, which I am going to call Norm for now. Don't ask!

"What just happened? I was out here chopping wood and communing with nature as usual, when I heard a loud rumbling like an earthquake from the

lake. Then a huge gust of wind blew up out of nowhere. I don't know what

happened next, but when I came to, it was like this. My art workshop was just across the stream there, but it up and vanished when this cursed zone appeared.

"The earth must be angry. All I want is to live with nature in peace, man. But now I can't. I noticed a figure running from the lake toward Kamiki. Whoever it was, man, I hope mother earth kept them safe." Norm then went back to chopping wood. I barked to get his attention.

"What's up, nature buddy? Curious about that cave? It's the entrance to a place called Hana Valley... the sight of an amazing waterfall.

"But monsters have moved in now. There's a trippy crystal ball that makes plants grow enshrined there. You'd think gardeners would be flocking here for it! Actually, not long ago that Susano guy went marching in there. It's weird. Normally, he runs away at the sight of monsters. And he hardly seems the type to try his hand at gardening. Anyway, it's bad karma, man. You could be attacked if you went in."

"My middle name is Karma!" I laughed at the pitiful joke.

"Really?" Issun asked.

"No it's Ally," I rolled my eyes, "Come on! Lets go get some bad karma!" I ran towards the cave without waiting for Ammy or Issun.

"You're so weird," I heard Issun say from the top of my head. Make that without waiting for Ammy.

"I'M WEIRD AND I KNOW IT!" I yelled in the cave to hear the echo. I laughed and threw Issun off my head, he bounced furiously after me.

I turned around to pull a face but right when I wasn't paying attention I ran into the gate thing that marked the start of Hana Valley.

"Ow, dammit."

"Ha ha!" I felt something like a pin swiping away at my leg. My only guess was that Issun was behind this.

"Stop trying to slice open my leg with your toothpick, it's not working," I pushed him away with my paw as Ammy walked up to us. She shook her head and we walked up the hill to the drunken imps crowded around a fire.

In basic terms:

We kicked imp butt.

We saw the start of what would usually happen after defeating monsters in a slightly bad-karma-inflicting place like this but the flowers shrivelled up and it went back to the way it was,"Huh? We got rid of the monsters, so why did the gods' power disappear? Guess the curse on the gods of these lands must be really strong. They can't intervene till we do something about this stagnant air."

We walked through the cave behind the imps campground fire and our the other side where we dug up another Stray Bead. What is that 3 out of 100?

"Hey, check out that tree! It's moving! Better be careful..."

I gasped as the tree threw its fruit at us. Without thinking I aimed a power-slash at the fruit, hitting it back to the tree.

"Azume! Did you just do what I think you did!? Did you use Power Slash to

hit the tree's fruit right back at it! Heh heh... It's wearing a taste of its

own medicine! Let's pass on by this creepy old tree while we can."

So after slicing some more fruit we made it to the main chamber-thingy wh-

"Really? The main chamber-thingy?"

**(Shut up and stop breaking the god-damned fourth wall. I've already payed $1000 for it to be unbroken)**

"Whatever,"

Where the yellow imp was introduced.

_Yellow Imp:_

_Basically the same as all other imps with giant drilling drum on its back. Drills underground and creates shock waves. You can see where it is underground due to dust clouds._

Except in real-life.

"Where is it?!" I yelled running around trying to spot the familiar dust cloud. Suddenly his head popped out of the ground in front of me. I jumped over it before he spotted me and power slashed him out of the ground. Ammy attacked him until he burst into flowers.

"Hm? What's all that racket? Oh, it's you, mutt and scruffy! What're you doing here? Go home! I already told you I'm not looking for apprentices. Anyway, Hana Valley is no place for a mutt like you. Beyond this point lies my secret training ground. It's the perfect place to hide - Er... I mean, to train! Now scoot! Be off with ya!" He swung his sword down between us and went back to the rock.

"Sure go and 'train' then Susano,"

Wow... Check out that wall painting. It's said that a crystal sphere that makes trees grow is enshrined somewhere around here. Based on this painting here, I'd say the rumour must be true. Still, something's not right. Don't you think there's something missing from this painting?"

"That would be the sun," I pointed out, drawing it in.

"What in heaven's name!? How did that happen? Well, now I can go hide - Er... I mean, now I can go train!

"What a strange place. Is this really the secret training ground Susano

mentioned? Speaking of which, where'd pops go, anyway?"

"Probably to go 'train'" I walked over to the tiny sapling in the middle of the room.

"What's up with this tiny sapling? Hm? I smell a faint scent like Sakuya's coming from this sapling!"

"That's just plain weird, Issun," I poked the bug and walked towards the spikes. Slashing them down I said, "I wonder how he got through these things without cutting them down."

We walked through the thin tunnel and into pop's 'training ground'.

"Rawrrrr!"

"What now!?"

"You... You foul beast! How did you get in here!?"

"Foul beast?"

"Doesn't look to foul to me. Actually he looks cute," I stated at the sight of a bear sleeping on top of a crystal ball.

"You have some nerve sneaking into my private training ground. Now you

shall get a taste of my new secret technique!"

"Your "foul beast" looks like an ordinary sleepy bear to me, pops."

"Enough talk! My blade thirsts for battle! Here goes nothing! Susano-Style SUSANO!" He started going around the room slashing torches while yelling his name.

SU! Slash. SA! Slash. NO! Slash. SUSANO! Slash.

"Now for Susano-Style... Exploding

Implosion!" The bear woke up for a split second, before falling off the orb and going back to sleep.

"Hm? Aha ha ha ha ha ha! That'll teach you, you foolish beast! You're

no match for my new secret technique!" Ammy walked up next to Susano and looked at him. Susano looked from the beast to Ammy and back again before realising something.

He coughed, "Um... Uh... Rest in peace, foul beast. The great warrior

Susano condemns the offense, not the offender. Anyway, there are other monsters I must deal with! Aha ha ha ha ha ha!" And with that he ran off.

We eventually rolled the crystal ball up onto the altar and into the puddle. Not without the cursing of ball-pushing-physics of course.

"Wow, someone had a lotta time on their hands to think all this up. So

this WAS that sphere in that wall painting! I bet this sphere here is magic or something!" Issun said as the ball was pushed up into the air by the fountain.

Ammy drew the sun, the light focusing through the sphere and onto the sapling, making it grow.

"Hey, is this a Guardian Sapling!? It's all withered like the others. What the!? Who turned out the lights! Oh... It's another constellation!"

I drew in the missing stars and watched as Sakigami appeared before us,

"Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... And Azume, lost but now found.

My gratitude for releasing my body from its slumber. Please accept my humble thanks in return for your great kindness. I am Sakigami, one of the triumvirate of flora gods known as the Hanagami. My brethren and I have been entrusted with the brush techniques known collectively as Greensprout. I now grant my humble power to you. Use it wisely." He turned into an orb and I felt the power rush again as it entered my body.

"That was Sakigami, one of the gods of flora! Apparently, the Bloom

brush technique can make flowers blossom simply by drawing a circle on a withered tree. Hey! Maybe it'll make the withered Guardian Sapling blossom, too!"

"I'm putting all my money on Yes, it will," I watched as Ammy made the Guardian Sapling bloom, causing a Divine Intervention and a chest to appear below the tree.

"Wow! Look at how everything grew back so quick! Sakuya wasn't kidding about the power of the Guardian Saplings! So this is what Hana Valley's supposed to look like... Seems Sakuya's Guardian Sapling has lifted the evil curse. I'm not sure how weak the gods have become recently... But it must've taken some wickedly strong power to suppress this magnificent Guardian Sapling.

Even if you are Shiranui reborn... We might be up against more than we

bargained for! Hey, Ammy! What about that withered Guardian Sapling outside? I bet you could revive it like you did this one! And by bringing that Guardian Sapling back to life, we might be able to lift the curse there, too! What are we waiting for? Leap before you think, right!?"

"I thought it was think before you leap," Ammy said.

"Not with us! We're twisting the rules!" I laughed and opened the chest, "Finally!" I yelled as my very own weapon emerged from the chest. It was shaped like a hula hoop and had thorn-like spikes coming off it. A small silver moon whirled in the middle. The blue-green weapon floated onto my back and spun left for a while before spinning the other way.

We continued back through Hana Valley and encountered the living trees again.

"That creepy old tree just won't give up. I've got an idea! Maybe you could hit its fruit right back at it! And while it's stunned, you could use Bloom to rid it of evil."

We did exactly what Issun said to the cursed trees, getting fruit and praise. Up until we encountered a patch of cursed grass.

"Whoa, Ammy, Azume, hold on! Hana Valley looks so much better now, but... What about this gloomy patch of grass? You can use the power of Bloom to fill it in. Just fill it with your brush, and Bloom will take care of it! There's just this one patch of gloomy grass. You can use the power of Bloom to fill it in. Just fill it with your brush, and Bloom will take care of it!"

I scribbled all over the grass and watched it bloom into a bunch of flowers with a scroll laying on the ground.

"There was a scroll here, too, eh? Ammy, this looks like the Travel Guide! It's an ancient record of a pilgrimage across the land. If this were the real thing, it'd normally be worth a fortune, but with all the copies out there, you probably wouldn't get much for it. At any rate, if you ever wanna read it, just ask. It may sound rather preachy, but it should at least help you in your travels."

A whole heap of bloomed trees and a Sun Fragment later we returned to Shinshu Field.

"OK! That's a new brush technique in the bag! Now, Ammy, Azume... Before you get all excited and forget what you're supposed to do, I have an important tip for you. Ready? OK then... If you ever forget what to do next, open the Fan Menu and then take a look at the Log Book. You'll find your Journal there! Your Journal is a record of the important dialogue you've heard. It shows all the important info ya have in that furry little head! Just dig up info the way I just showed you, and you'll be able to recall important things! Your adventure will be a lot easier if you remember this. Also remember, first

things first! OK, let's get going!"

"Like we'll ever use it," I mumbled to Ammy, it wasn't like we were not gonna play the game for ages and forget what's happening.

"Norm!"

"Freaky... It looks like the river suddenly cleared up. I did see

Susano whizzing past here a little while ago... But surely it wasn't him who cleaned up the river, was it? Nah, that wouldn't make any sense. It's been ages since I've seen the river looking so healthy. That magical crystal ball must be working its mojo."

"Alright! The crystal ball has... **Mojo**!" I said the last word in a deeper voice to sound cool and then bolted off to the Guardian Sapling.

When I got there I waited for Ammy to bloom the dead-looking tree and stared at the prettiness of the Divine Intervention.

"Wow! That nasty cursed zone is completely gone! The plants and animals are back! And just feel that fresh breeze! Now that's what I call Great Divine Intervention! If you keep on dispelling the evil curse like this, I bet the gods of nature will lend you their powers!"

We all looked as Sakuya's tree Konohana bloomed and grew slightly.

"Hey, that's... That's Sakuya's tree, isn't it? Maybe she perked up

'cause you revived a Guardian Sapling?"

"Actually, we revived two," I pointed out.

"Well, whatever, we can stop by and see her later. I mean, we're kinda on a roll here. How about we take a look around Shinshu Field first? You've been gone 100 years, right Ammy? A good run around the place will do ya good!"

"Yay running!" I ran off again without waiting for Ammy or Issun.

"She's gonna end up hurting herself," I heard Ammy sigh as she followed me to Tama's hut.

**Issun? Azume?**

**Issun and Azume: Nope!**

**Ammy: *sigh* I will. Read and Review everyone**


	5. Update

**Sorry I've sorta left you hanging there. As you know I've been busy on weekends and that I usually write most of the current chapter on Saturdays, if you didn't well you do now! Anyway, I'll be taking a break over the Christmas holidays. I will post a double chapter next year, I may post it sooner depending on how many reviews I get.** **It doesn't take long folks! All you have to do is write. I don't care if its short, they all mean a lot to me. You know what makes me sad though? The fact that about 60 people have read at least one chapter and only four have reviewed.**

**So, I hope that you understand that I'm not abandoning this, just taking a break because life is busy. **

**And a bonus:**

**I've made an account on DA for Azume, just if you wanna ask her any questions. Here it is: .com  
**


	6. Out of Kamiki

**Happy New Year! Thank You Ivory, Alleycat and CancerTurtle for reviewing! Here are you passes to Cookie Island. Sorry 'bout the misspelling of you name last chapter CancerTurtle, that's what I get for using my phone.**

**I've only just noticed now but, in most of the chapters there are sudden spaces, I don't know if that's my phone or not but as soon as we get our computer set up again I'll fix it up.**

**It may take a while for me to get back in story mode but I'm pretty sure I can guarantee a good chapter for next time! And while your waiting for the next chapter visit Azumes account (ask azume . deviant art . com) where she'll answer any of your questions. **

As I ran up the hill, I howled at the sunset and laughed. But as I turned around to see if Ammy was following I tripped over a figure laying on the ground, did a couple rolls and face/planted the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow! What's going on!? Ida of the Dangan Express never trips up! I've fallen and I can't get up! Must be a curse..." I heard the figure announce as I got back up and shook the grass and dirt off. I would need a bath later. I saw Ammy gallop over to check if I was alright, I told her not to worry as Ida continued his little speech.

"I don't have time for fallin' over! People are waitin' for mail. Those

monsters must have set some kind of trap for me as a joke. Darn it! I knew I should have bought a Traveler's Charm! Hey, pooch! That's a Traveler's Charm you've got there, isn't it?"

"You got a Traveler's Charm?"

"Yeah, it was behind the Guardian Sapling,"

"Huh, never knew that,"

Ammy then threw the charm to Ida, who got up and started jogging on the spot, "Oh! Yes! I feel so light! My body feels as light as a feather! Thanks, pooch! You saved me. Can't hang about. Gotta catch up on my deliveries!"

Suddenly an owl hooted, I looked up at the sky. It was still twilight.

"We'll rest after we see Tama," I concluded since I didn't want to accidentally sleep through the whole night and have to wait all day till he opened his door again. Then again, we could just go to the Moon Shrine. But that would probably break logic forever.

"What are we waiting for then? Lets get this show on the road!" Issun leapt from Ammy's head and onto mine.

"We have a show?" Well that explains the fourth wall.

(Line break returns and tries to war-)

Before we got to Tama's house, I had forgotten about one thing.

Dead fish.

Oh the joy.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Before it explodes!" I ran around blindly as the dead fish had its fins over my eyes. Ammy power-slashed the fish and it fell away, I sighed with relief and looked at Ammy.

"Never again."

We entered the hut and walked over to Tama.

"No, no, no! That can't be right... It shouldn't be doing that..." Tama talked to himself while he worked, "No, no, no! I checked and double-checked my formula!"

"No, no, no!" I mouthed along with him, causing Ammy to almost burst out laughing but thankfully keep it in.

"Hey! You there, got a minute?" Issun asked, ruining our fun.

"Hm? Whoa! What's this little wisp doing here?"

"Hey, who you callin' a wisp! I'm Issun the Wandering Artist!" Issun started fuming with rage, causing him to glow red.

"Well, well, well. You're a little ball of fire, aren't you? I'm Tama, Tama, the Flaming Pyrotechnist! That's what they call me."

I looked at Issun and murmured, "Little ball of fire."

He turned his attention to me, "Hot Head."

"Sparkler."

"Burnt."

"Wisp."

"Just quit it already."

"What? At a loss for words?"

"Not completely..." I heard him whisper. Deciding not to think about it, I turned back to Tama.

"Listen up, you three. I'm just about to set off a hum-dinger of a doozy.

Take a look at the formula I posted on the wall there. My whole career as a pyrotechnist has led to that formula, friends. It's for a little firework I've dubbed the Midnight Wonder Boy! There's only one problem... Even though I know the formula is sound, it's not working right yet. I know! Listen, pup. You've got good eyes. Fiery eyes... Smouldering eyes... Maybe your red-hot glare is just what I need to set this off! Feast your eyes on the greatest display the world has ever seen! Hold onto your hats, kids. Here I go! The brightest constellation in the sky - the Midnight Wonder Boy!" He started this weird dance that ended up with him whirling his pipe in the air behind him and striking the bowl in the centre of the room.

I quickly drew the correct lines and the smaller bombs Tama had thrown into the pot disappeared and a Cherry Bomb replaced them.

"It's gonna blow!" I leapt out the door and put my paws over my head as fireworks exploded overhead. I dared a peek at Ammy as she jumped up into the air, tail-wagging.

"Holy smokes! That Tama may have a few screws loose but boy, can he deliver! Hm? That light again... Oh, it's another constellation, Ammy!" before Ammy could draw the stars in Issun continued, "Huh, where's Azume?"

I let out a pitiful bark and curled up into a ball on the ground. I felt Issun slashing his pin against my back. Getting no reaction he stabbed me, I jumped into the air and dove into the water.

"Uck! Now I'm all wet," I looked at the fuming Issun standing on the shore, a tiny puddle at his feet.

"Don't do that then!" I snapped and swum underneath the small dock. It was surprisingly shallow, "I'm staying here! No matter how fu-" I was about to say how funny Bakugami is, but stopped as I knew it would sound weird and blow my cover, if I was undercover to begin with.

"'No matter how' what? No matter how much I try?" I didn't respond, I didn't need to say anything else at that moment.

"Azume?" I saw Issun poke his head over the edge of the dock and pushed myself against the dirt wall behind me, making a slight sloshing sound.

"Were you really scared of the fireworks?" He continued in a tone completely different to the one he was using before. I nodded, even though he probably wouldn't see it.

"Uh... Ammy's gone. I-is it okay if I sit with you?"

Should I? It wouldn't be nice to leave him alone. Then again, it would be kinda awkward I guess.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Are you gonna answer my question?" He jumped down into the water with a tiny splash before swimming to my back leg and climbing onto it.

"Oh, yeah..." I muttered, "I-I'm afraid of fire..."

"Huh," he said thoughtfully.

"So, where are you from?" Even though I already knew a lot about Issun from the game I wanted to stop talking about my phobia.

"It's really no place special," he stated dully, "I think you'd like it. Lots of snow and stuff."

"Issun! Azume!" I heard Ammy call from above the dock.

"That's our cue," I grinned as I rose up from underneath the dock and shook myself dry. Mostly.

"Hey, did another brush technique just come back to you!?" Yup. Just as I thought.

(Line break tells author to write more often)

I managed to convince Ammy and Issun to visit the Moon-Shrine-house-thing-with-the-angry-door-face before we rested for the night. Just to skip to the important stuff there was a lot of arguing between me and Issun about why we couldn't go in the morning and such.

"I'm gonna wait out here," I stated, trying to remain calm after about 10 minutes of heated arguments.

"Fine! I need some time away from your stench!" Issun spat, obviously trying to start another fight.

"If you wanna fight then bring it moron!"

"Come at me pickle-head."

"I'll gonna squash you like the bug you are!"

"Stop it already!" Ammy growled as she picked up Issun in her mouth. "A'ume, 'ry an' ca'm down," (Azume, try and calm down) she managed to say as she walked through Mr. Angry Door.

I stood there for awhile, unsure of what to do before finally laying down on the sand. Not long after, I started drawing in the sand with a claw.

I sighed and rolled onto my back. I thought about life, my old life. My 'friends' probably wouldn't notice I was gone, my sister would, and my family. I wonder what they would be doing about it, maybe they reported me missing to the police or- I shook my head in an attempt to rid myself of the thought. These types of things always have a good ending, at least in what I've read. Oh Amaterasu, I'm to young to d-

Not to far away I heard the sound of an imp and shivered. Hopefully Amaterasu would walk out the door before they got here, I didn't want to face them alone. My eyes widened as I heard footsteps behind me, hopefully not the imps. I spun around and growled, as soon as I did the imps leapt on me and a barrier came up. I rolled onto my back and squashed them beneath me, quickly getting up so that they wouldn't take advantage of my unprotected stomach. I swung the mirror on my back against the red imp, Izo the String-cutter. After three or four hits he was done, the two green imps vanished and Amaterasu and Issun walked out.

"What the heck was blocking the door!" I heard Issun say as I collected a Spirit Orb for the cuts on my back, the weird tingling feeling spreading across my back.

"I dunno, maybe me kicking imp butt," I suggested, "Izo the String-cutter by the way."

"That was one of those monsters from the Monster Notebook!" He exclaimed as I thought he would, "And Azume here just happened to find it! Boy, you never know what you'll find next! You know that Monster Notebook you have? Well, you can cross out the wanted monster you've taken care of!" I put a line through the correct name and he continued.

"That's one less monster! A-" I put a paw on his head.

"Save it," I simply put as I collapsed on the sand.

"She's got a point, you talk to much," Ammy laid down on the sand as well and I chuckled as Issun went off his nut. It wasn't long before we all fell asleep though, and I had another strange dream. One of home.

_I was 3 or 4 years old. Running across a small bridge of branches we had laid across the ditch that lead down to a river. My oldest sister was leaning against a tree, she was always interested in those sorts of things. Most of her black hair was tied up in a bun atop her head, a flower-shaped hair accessory in it. The rest of her hair hung in front of her ears and she wore a pink kimono that covered her hands._

_She called me over and I hopped across the bridge. She handed me a small doll and told me to look after it. Before she could say anything else though my parents called me over and asked me who I was talking to. I told them and they looked at each other. I tried to show them the doll but I had left it back in the ditch, they told me it was time to go home but I insisted on looking for it. They refused and put me in the car with my other sister._

_I saw her say something but it didn't match the words I heard._

_"Azume, Azume wake up!" _

I slowly opened one eye, my vision blurry from sleep. A glowing green light bounced on my nose, I flicked it off and rolled over. Of course I had to roll right into Lake Harami.

"Geeze!" I gasped as I stood up in the cold water. Issun, who had just stood back up from being flicked off my nose, fell over laughing.

"Shut up! You could have at least warned me!" I shook my fur dry, making sure the water hit the bug.

"I tried, you just flicked me away"

"Come on guys, lets just quickly check out these last few places and head back," Ammy interrupted.

We walked under the shrine gate and the scenery changed, including a huge mountain which can be yours for only ¥19.95!

"Huh? We passed under the shrine gate and followed the narrow path... So where the heck's the Moon Cave? It should be right here! Hey, what's with that big ol' mountain over there? Since when did that appear in the middle of Lake Harami? They say the Moon Cave is where Nagi slew the legendary beast. But that huge mountain is way too big for the Moon Cave I remember. I mean, just look at it. It's massive!" I looked at it as he said and then kept walking.

"I've seen bigger."

We followed the path to the mountain and stopped at the barrier. Snake-like shapes moved on it, giving off a bad vibe.

"This is gonna hurt," I muttered as I walked up to the barrier, immediately getting shocked and pushed back.

"Youch! What the heck!? There's some kinda barrier here! Never seen one so powerful before. We'd be better off staying away from this thing!" I face/planted the barrier since it was the closest thing to me and regretted it as soon as I hit it.

"Told ya we should stay away from this barrier! That's some evil power right there, I tell ya!"

(Line break tells author not to finish everything on the day it's due)

"The ferry between Shinshu Field and Agata Forest docks here. The ferry used to run frequently, but it's been out of service ever since the water level dropped." I was tempted to swim through to Agata Forest since I was a great swimmer, living on an island and everything, but I didn't know how to swim as a wolf.

(Line break tells author not to be lazy)

We approached the Devil Gate in front of the dojo. But since I don't usually call them Devil Gates I'll probably just say Demon Gates.

"Whoa!? What's up with this old gate? I don't like the looks of it... It's just teeming with evil power. I can feel it! Still, Ammy being a god and all, we can't just ignore it. Whaddaya think, my furry friends? We going through it, or what?"

"Let's go my furry friend and bug!" I jumped through the gate, Ammy close behind as we were flung into battle.

To spare details, we kicked a lot of imp butt and made it out alive. A bridge leading over a pond with a mermaid pool appeared in place of the gate.

"So that's it. Those things are gateways to monster lairs! I've heard of such gates before. They're called Devil Gates. Those monsters got a lotta nerve building things like that! Let's tear 'em down wherever we find 'em!"

"Huh? Wha- hey! Let me finish!"

We entered the dojo before he could finish as you heard or read and talked to Onigiri Sensei.

"Well, what have we here? It looks like I have two adorable lupine visitors. My name is Onigiri Sensei and this is my dojo."

"Hey! I'm not adorable!" I exclaimed as Fighting Master Onigiri Sensei introduced himself.

"You sure about that?" I heard Issun snicker.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"What business could two wolves like yourselves have at a dojo like this? Certainly you haven't come to study the fighting arts with yours truly!"

"Maybe later," I suggested.

"I suspected as much. A place like this is no place for play, friends. You should go outside where it is far less dangerous." So we went outside and Issun continued to talk.

"Well... I think we've seen about all there is to see here in Shinshu Field. Maybe it's time we checked in on Sakuya back in Kamiki Village."

"We have left her waiting for over a day," And so, once again, we set off to Kamiki.

"Hm? Hey, wait! Get a load of this statue's face! It's got the same blank expression as Azume! Hee hee hee..." Issun commented on the statue of a cat against a wall.

"Hey! That's mean."

Anyway, back in Kamiki Village.

"Wow, what's all this? The village's just bustling with activity! Wonder what's goin' on?" Issun jumped onto my head to get a better look since I was in front.

"I dunno let's find out," I lied as we walked up to Pot Head. Ammy bloomed the tree beside him and he turned a rubbed his eyes, "Ah ha ha! What a joy to see life returning to the land! Just 14 more to go... We will be blessed with a miracle when all the trees are in bloom!"

"Split up?" Ammy suggested and I nodded.

(Line break gives up)

I walked over to Kushi, just to see what she had to say, after I had bloomed a few trees of course.

"This is the music old Mr. Orange does his dance to. Ah, it takes me back. He used to dance like that every single day. How many years has it been since the leaves blew about like this? It's nice to see our sacred tree, Konohana, in such good health."

I gave her a quizzical look, there wasn't any music, at least, I couldn't hear any. Oh well, better go catch up with Ammy and Issun on the deck.

(Line break is over used)

"At last... At last, the answer to all my prayers! All the village's trees have sprung back to life! It is time to harness the power that dwells within the good earth. Yes! It is time for the Konohana Shuffle! I shall summon back the spirit of the divine tree Konohana!" I watched as I ran towards the two of them.

"Did I miss anything?"

"But first, I must break my vow of temperance. I shall gingerly sip this sake, and soon we shall see blossoms!"

"Not much," Ammy said as Mr. Orange drank the whole jug of sake and the orange on his head grew bigger.

"Oh, yes. Yes! YES!"

"Hey gramps, you OK? You got a real weird look in your eyes!" Issun asked warily.

"His eyes! Look at the freaking orange!"

"Snowball! Issun! What you're about to see is the stuff of legends! Behold, the secret of secrets! I give you... the Konohana Shuffle!"

Mr. Orange started doing some weird dance while pointing to parts on the tree, which we bloomed as he pointed. On the last blossom a burst of fresh air erupted from Konohana, knocking over Mr. Orange and carrying the blossoms down to the village.

A light appeared in the air and I looked to the left slightly as Sakuya appeared in bikini like clothing. There were some things I couldn't understand about Japan/Nippon.

"Ah... Great Amaterasu and... Azume"

"S-Sakuya!? You're alive!? And you... Um... look very nice!" Issun stuttered slightly.

"Little bug friend... I see you are full of spunk as always. I also owe this elderly gentleman my deepest thanks. What bravery! Mere words cannot express the depth of my gratitude. Thanks to you all, I have been restored and re-energized!" Issun gulped and I flicked him off Ammy's head.

"Of course, the two who deserve my thanks and respect the most is none other than the glorious god Amaterasu! Praise be to you! And dear Azume!"

I shut my eyes for a few moments, "It was nothing... Big Sister," I opened them again and looked at her.

"I haven't heard that for over 100 years," she smiled and I smiled back.

"Wait, wait. How old _are_ you exactly?" Issun asked, a little taken back by the conversation.

"I'm 14 Issun, I'm not over 200 years old or something." I stated, "Anyway, back to what you were saying Sakuya or can I call you sis?"

"Call me what you wish. I cannot guarantee that it will mean salvation for all of Nippon, but if you restore the Guardian Saplings spread about the land, you too will

benefit from the power that results. I will remain in Kamiki, praying for your mission's success. How I look forward to gazing upon you again! May the fresh scent of flowers protect you always!" And with that she disappeared again.

"Aw, man... What now?" Issun whined as a constellation appeared. I let Ammy fill in the two stars and we watched as Hasugami jumped up and spun into an invisible wall which would have been the screen if you we playing the game.

"Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... And loving Azume. Long have I hidden myself here among the nature of Kamiki. But the time has come for I, Hasugami, proud member of the Hanagami trio of flora gods, to reveal myself. May my power be of assistance on your grave quest." Hasugami transformed into an orb and we received his power. Dammit you could go crazy on those rushes of power.

"Holy smokes!" What a pun, "That was Hasugami! With the Water Lily power, you can create lily pads on water! You can use them to cross any body of water! Let's try it out! C'mon! This way!" We ran after the bug, not really having a choice in the matter.

(Line break is sad)

"I've been eyeing that treasure chest out there for some time. Why don't you create some lily pads here? Make 'em like stepping stones all the way to the islet. The Water Lily brush technique creates lily pads on water. All ya gotta do is draw circles on the water! C'mon! Lemme see ya work wonders with that brush of yours!"

I drew the lily pad and we both jumped onto it, "Yes, that's it!"

"Hey, hey! Wipe those smirks off your faces! At least we don't have to worry about getting wet anymore! I know! Now that you have this new power, let's use it to travel further outta the village! Remember the waterway leading to the forest that I told ya about? Our little Sakuya is back to her old peppy self, but... There are still lots of Guardian Saplings that haven't blossomed!"

And that, is how we made it past Kamiki Village. Tune in for more.

**Damn my tiredness. **

**I don't own Okami. I only own Azume by soul-binding contract (Mwahaha)**

**Read and review, well not really read since you just read it, review, review, review. Just five more words, must hit 4000. Yes!**

**WHY DON'T YOU LOVE MEH!**


	7. The part where I almost die

**Guess who's back! Thank you Happy-the-Nekomander, DemonicLightning, Bloody Nailbunny and Lizzy the Gypsy fox for the favourites (and in BN's case follow)!**

**An author knows they're crazy when they start writing a chapter at 11:00 at night and stay up till 3 to finish and post it _ It's not very long because I changed my mind half way through. I'll try and make the next at least 4000 words.**

**I do not own Okami, I do however own Azume and the brown wolf.**

"Woo! To Agata!" I leapt into the water without a second thought, immediately regretting it as I began to sink.

"Help me! I'm melting!" I flailed around in the water before realising I was only a few centimeters above the bottom.

"You're not melting," Issun pointed out bluntly, "Why didn't you just draw a lily pad?"

"Leap before you think right?" I made a lily and hopped onto it.

"You got me there."

Ammy jumped and swam over to the lily, "Come on guys, time to save the world." She made another lily and swam over to it. I looked at the water cautiously, not wanting to drown.

"Hey come on Scruffy! Can't you swim?"

That damn- "I can swim just fine! It's just-" I shook my head, it was just like doggy paddling right? I've seen my dogs swim, it couldn't be to hard, right?

I jumped in the water again, focusing more on technique than drowning. It took a while but I sorta got the hang of it by the time we got to the end.

"And you said you were a good swimmer," Issun muttered. I ignored him. I couldn't really say anything anyway, unless I told them the truth. Wait, why was I even lying?

"The cursed zone expanded into the forest!? I thought evil would shun areas with so much grass and trees. It must really be some curse, the way it's changed the forest..." Issun commented as soon as we bombed the thin wall blocking the path forward and entered the forest.

"Well, we'd better start looking for the Guardian Sapling," Ammy told us, glancing around. Straight away I jumped off the cliff and down to the water, where I knew the Sapling was. Ammy and Issun yelled after me.

"Don't worry! I know my way around. It's down here," I yelled up to them. Ammy walked down to Madame Fawn's cave and back along the lower path to me.

"You have to stop being so reckless," she shook her head and smiled.

"What the hell! You could have died!" Issun yelled at me and I just rolled my eyes in response.

"As I said before; I know my way around. Don't worry 'bout me."

We entered the cave and once again laid waste to the wall that kept us from the Sapling.

"I believe it's your turn," Ammy told me. "Master Azume."

I smirked, "Why thank you dear Madame Amaterasu," I bowed my head playfully then bloomed the sapling. Only getting to watch the inside of the cave bloom to life before two chests appeared in front of us.

I looked at Ammy, "Shall we?"

"We shall!" We both head butted the chests at the same time, each receiving a new weapon.

"Devout Beads."

"What?" I asked.

"Devout Beads. I was naming the weapon," Ammy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right!" I looked at the string of beads in front of me. They were red with a tint of yellow if you looked at them at the right angle. The beads were in a basic half Ying Yang shape, a small sharp piece floated on the outside of each of the eight pieces.

"Sun beads."

"Two new Divine Instruments, guarded by a Guardian Sapling, eh... Wow, Sakuya's gonna spoil you at this rate. Anyway, this is gonna make life a whole lot easier! The monsters are gonna try to get ya anyway they can. So you need to equip a good Divine Instrument and practice with it! But remember, there's more than simply equipping 'em. They can be equipped as a sub weapon or a main weapon. A weapon's effect wi-"

"Will differ depending on how you equip it. Come on, lets go try it out," I finished, starting to head out the cave. Then I remembered something, Waka appeared here didn't he? Damn it, how could I forget that. Guess it really has been a long time since I've played.

"Coome oonn!" Issun snapped me out of my thoughts, "Daydream somewhere else."

"Sorry for thinking."

(Line break has a feeling that he will be overused)

I heard the prophet begin playing the tune on his flute almost as soon as we stepped outside.

"Hark! The call of the heavens, the earth, the sea... They summon me forth to defeat evil! Waka, the gods' gift to man, is here! Bonjour!"

"Not much of a gift," I whispered to Ammy who had only just spotted him.

"What's up with that guy?" Issun bounced onto my head.

"That crimson and violet shading and Divine Instruments on your backs... You look kinda weird, but I reckon you two pack a punch, baby," he commented.

"Quit it."

"Excusez-moi?"

"The act, it's stupid," I sighed and shook my head. He simply laughed.

"I will if you will," he shrugged, "your choice."

"Hey! Think you're so special way up there, huh? Get down here and talk face to - Wait, did he say crimson shading? Can he see Ammy's true form!?" Issun interrupted. Yep, just ignore me, I'm not important in any way, "And what the hell are you talking about anyway?"

Waka floated down to the water, seemingly standing in it like a solid platform. "She's not as clueless as she seems." He spun his flute around and revealed the hidden blade.

"Hey! He drew a sword!" No shit Sherlock.

"Oui! This is how I get my point across, pun intended... The moment the cursed zone started spreading across Nippon, I saw the shadowy figure that removed the sacred sword Tsukuyomi flee into Kamiki Village and seal the entrance with a huge rock. You guys know anything about that?"

"Well, if I'm 'not as clueless as I seem' I would know who it was wouldn't I?" I shot at him, getting into the same aggressive position Ammy was now entering.

"This guy gives me the creeps. Better keep your eye on him! Huh? You getting all worked up again!?" Issun jumped back a bit, either in shock or getting ready to hold on for dear life.

"Magnifique! I wouldn't have it any other way! Now you shall get an earful of my beloved sword! Behold, Pillow Talk! Let's rock, baby!" He did a few fancy moves which I gladly decided to interrupt by hitting him with my new weapon.

"What was that for mon ami."

"Waka I am not you friend." Funny, he seemed disappointed. Oh well, time to kick his butt. I can't really remember how hard this first battle is. Hopefully it goes well.

(Line break says Commence Battle)

Me and Ammy decided to attack from both sides, splitting up and circling Waka. I went to the left of the islet, watching as Waka made his way towards Ammy. I glimpsed a brownish wolf sitting near a tree in the distance, watching the battle with interest. Strange, I'd never seem the wolf in the game. I was pulled away from my thoughts as one of Waka's swords struck my shoulder, leaving a long gash that ran down my side in the direction the sword was travelling at. I glared at Waka, but not before looking back to the now empty spot the strange wolf was.

While Waka and I had our small glare off, Ammy took the chance to attack. Knocking Waka to the ground and power slashing him. He jumped back up, throwing a sword at Ammy, who was to close at the time to do anything about it. She was hit and pushed back, blood dripping slightly on the ground from a currently unseen wound.

He then advanced towards me, swords at the ready. I did my best to keep a safe distance as he started cutting and slashing the air in front of my face, eventually I was backed into a corner (or rather a curve) with nowhere to go except the lake. I still wasn't a very good swimmer in wolf form but it was better than taking a hit. As I leapt into the lake one of Waka's swords hit my back leg, so as I entered the water I was slightly put off. With both my front left leg and back right leg injured and aching, I struggled to surface. I could only hope that I was swimming to the surface as I started to run out of air. I broke the surface of the water, barely dragging myself to the shallows before I passed out. As I did, I felt the jaws of Ammy pull me out of the water.

(Line break gasps)

I heard myself groan as I slowly gained consciousness. I cracked open and eyelid slightly, recoiling at the sudden brightness. My muscles ached as I began to sit up, only to have a paw push me back down.

"Ammy, let me sit up." I groaned in frustration trying to sit up again, only to be pushed down.

"Firstly, if you keep trying to sit up I'll have to tie you down so you don't kill yourself. Secondly," she paused as I began to open my eyes again, "the names not Ammy."

I was startled as I saw a brown wolf standing over me, a slight smirk on her face. She had light tan/brown markings that curled below her left ear and shoulders. Her tail was curled up, much like one of those Canine Warriors (Note to self: Another reason to replay Okami) and the tip was coloured light tan/brown like her markings.

"Who are you?" I questioned, "and where are my friends?" I lay still on the ground, noting I was in the same cave as the (rather useless) bone-reader.

Her smirk instantly transformed into a full blown smile, "You know me, yet you do not recognise me. There will be a time when we will meet again which is both far away and very near. Your friends are taking a look around Agata forest, I told them to meet you near the islet Kokari is on in a few minutes." She nudged a Holy Bone towards me and I leaned my head down to grab it between my teeth.

"Anefing elf?" (Anything else?) I managed around the Holy Bone. Looking back up I realised she had disappeared. I gave the Holy Bone a moment to kick in before standing up and making my way out of the cave and to the islet Issun and Ammy were on.

(Line break waits)

"Scruffy!" Issun leapt from Ammy's head and onto my nose as soon as I was close enough to do so.

"Yeah? What is it?" I replied as if nothing happened. Issun glowed red as he began to march up my snout to my eyes.

"What is it?! You almost freaking DIED! If it weren't for that wolf that showed up and saved you you would have kicked the bucket, gone, na-da! We didn't even have a full astral pouch!" He began ranting about everything that could have happened and something about piranhas. I looked at Ammy expecting help but she just shook her head and smiled.

(Line break says one rant later)

"Done now?"

"I guess." Issun sighed. "But never almost die again."

"Who are you? My mother?" I shot, leaping into the water to swim across to Kokari. Ammy close behind.

I took him about 10 seconds to figure out what I meant but by that time Kokari had already started to talk to us,

"Oh, poor Ume... I wonder if he's OK... Oh, hello there, doggies. You all alone, too? I'm Kokari. Pleased to meet you." He introduced himself, then continued.

"What, this? This is my fishing pole. Actually, there's no fishing line or hook on it right now. But there's a reason for that... My dog Ume and I were exploring a secret place the other day... An ancient building known as the Tsuta Ruins. We'd never been able to get into the ruins until we found a key deep in the forest. But when we went in, we heard a horrible roar from deep within. I didn't waste any time getting out of there! I locked the entrance to the ruins and hightailed it home. I thought Ume had followed me, but he was nowhere to be found! I bet he's trapped back at those ruins! He must be crying, all scared and alone..."

Sure kid, and my favourite food is chilli.

"If you know where he is, then why don't you go rescue him? This is no time to be fishing!" Issun exclaimed, even though its impossible for him to fish without line and hooks.

"Yes, well, there's a reason for that. You see, on my way home from the ruins, I fell near the water's edge and in went the key! I've tried my hardest to fish it back out, but... I've lost all my line and hooks! All I have now is this pole! WAAAAAA!"

"Man, this kid's a crybaby... Give 'em a good headbutt! Maybe that'll straighten him out!" Issun whispered to us, Ammy agreed, headbutting the poor kid.

Kokari recoiled with an 'Ouch' before Issun started drilling him, "Now cut that out! There's nothin' I hate more than a crybaby! You were the one who left your dog in those dangerous ruins. So you gotta do whatever it takes to get the key and go help him!"

"B-B-But..." Kokari stuttered.

"Listen here, kid... Fishin's all about attitude. Attitude! There's nothing you can't catch with the right attitude! Fish, babes, or whatever. It all can be yours! Go ahead! Act like you're having fun. We'll watch." I rolled my eyes and sighed at the 'babe' comment, shaking my head.

"Boy, this murky water sure gives me the creeps." Issun randomly stated.

"People call it Deep Abyss because they can't see the bottom. But that's not why these waters are famous. Legend has it a humongous fish swallowed the moon reflected on the surface of the water. No one knows if the legend is true... But to this day, the moon never rises here in Agata Forest." Kokari explained to the bug.

"Give the fairytales a rest, will ya kid? They're so gloomy. Think more positive. Have fun, fun! OK, Ammy, Scruffy... Let's use that Celestial Brush of yours to help him out. There should be some fishing line on his pole, but there's not... Well, just make some by drawing a line from the pole to a fish!"

"Really?! Cut it out with the 'Scruffy' thing!" I whispered angrily.

"Whoa, did I actually get a bite!?" Kokari exclaimed as I realised that Ammy had already begun.

"No, we're just playing with you." I snapped. Wow, what was that? I didn't even mean to say that, I wasn't even thinking it.

"Careful now, kid! Don't pull with all your might. You'll just wear yourself out. Just reel it in nice and slow!" Issun ignored my snide remark as he encouraged the forest kid.

We caught two lobsters before we started 'the big one' (TBO) as I call it. I drew the line from the rod to the shadow of 'the big one'. Kokari started to pull it in slowly, eventually making it leap it the air where Ammy power slashed it. It dove down again and Kokari reeled it in again, this time Issun dealing the final blow.

"Wow, that's a big one! Hm? Hey! Th-That's the Ruins Key! It popped right outta the mouth of that big ol' fish! Now I can go save Ume over at the ruins. I'm gonna go all the way in this time! No running away for me now!" Kokari celebrated while Ammy nipped the key that had fallen for the mouth of the giant fish.

"Hey, give that back!" He exclaimed as he realised.

"Heh heh, good move, Ammy! We can't have the kid getting hurt on your watch! Well whadda we waitin' for! We got a lost dog to find in Tsuta Ruins!" Ammy and I ran across the islet and to the water. Kokari managing to hit my right back leg before I entered the water. I yelped and shot him a warning growl, making him back off slightly. I then continued to swim across the water and meet Ammy and Issun on the other side.

**Also, how soon should this mysterious wolf appear again? I was thinking the city or the coast (Really need to replay Okami completely T-T**

**Brown Wolf: Don't forget to R&R**


	8. A new view

**Hai guys! How are you? Just a short chapter today. I write this from Lola's perspective for a change. Remember her? She got about two paragraphs in the first chapter.**

**Anyway, I don't own Waka, Spyro or Babylon. I only own my own OCs and their house,**

Lola sighed and stretched out on her bed. She had finished her 'Spyro Super Marathon' and was ready to go to bed. She checked the time on her phone. 9:00pm. Her parents were currently staying with her and her sisters grandma and would be home in 2 days. The 15 year old pondered whether she should check on her sister or the Internet. She went with the former and headed down the hall.

Azume sat on the lounge, staring blankly at the screen. The lights were off and the only light came from the TV and the Wii remote, the normally calming light sending creepy looking shadows against the wall. Lola glanced at the TV screen where a cut-scene was playing. The scene had sound however. Lola knew a few things about the game, not much though, but she knew that the game didn't use voice acting.

A silver-grey wolf appeared on the screen, walking towards the white wolf Lola knew as Amaterasu. The green bug Azume called Issun bounced onto her nose as subtitles appeared.

_"Scruffy!"_

_"Yeah? What is it?" _For a second she thought Azume had noticed her presence in the room but she saw the writing on the screen. Funny, it had sounded exactly like her.

_"What is it?! You almost freaking DIED! If it weren't for that wolf that showed up and saved you you would have kicked the bucket, gone, na-da! We didn't even have a full astral pouch!"_ He began ranting as 'Scruffy' looked towards the heavenly wolf for help, only to be rejected as she shook her head.

A few seconds later the silver wolf spoke up _"Done now?"_ she said irritably. Lola thought she'd heard her voice from behind her as well but she ignored it.

_"I guess *sigh* But never almost die again." _She could tell the scene was almost finished so Lola glanced over to the motionless Azume.

_"Who are you? My mother?"_ This time she knew Azume had been saying 'Scruffy's' lines as she saw her lips move at the exact same time as the game.

"Azume? Are you alright?" She asked, going over to wave a hand in front over her face.

"No." Lola's heart skipped as the girl looked straight at her, as if staring into her soul. Lola glanced a look at the TV screen but quickly wished she hadn't. The silver wolf stared at the screen, her eyes flashed gold and Lola swore her coat shone white while her marking glowed a creepy green.

She looked back to the girl on the couch, who was still staring. Her eyes seemed blank and lifeless.

"A-Azume?" Lola whispered as she took a step back. She dared another look at the TV. The wolf remained.

"Wha-what's going on?" She questioned whether she was dreaming for a second before she could not stand the staring. Lola darted back to her room and closed the door leaning against it. She lowered herself down to the floor, gasping. Sleep would fix everything. She probably needed sleep.

She stumbled to her bed, still shaken, when she noticed a note on her bed. It looked like it was written on old parchment._ It read:_

_'Plus cher Lola,_

_Comme vous avez pu avoir noté il y a quelque chose avec Azume. Ne vous inquiétez pas de elle. Elle ira parfaitement bien. Je, cependant, n'encourage pas la socialiser ou l'essai de déranger dans son état actuel, car il lui nuira seulement. N'arrêtez pas le dispositif qu'elle utilise ou ne l'exposez pas aux changements soudains de la température._

_Je te souhaite le meilleur._

_Mai le parfum frais des fleurs vous protègent toujours._

_Waka'_

She had heard from her sister of a French character in Okami called Waka. Maybe it was written in French? She recognised a few words from the language so she translated it using Babylon on her phone. It came up with this:

_'Dear Lola,_

_As you could have noted there is something with Azume. You do not worry about it. It will be perfectly well. I, however, do not encourage to socialize it or the test to disturb in his actual position, because it will only harm to him. Do not stop the device which it uses or do not expose it to the sudden changes of the temperature._

_I wish you the best._

_May the fresh perfume of the flowers always protect you._

_Waka'_

It was a little difficult to understand but she worked it out eventually. This 'Waka' guy didn't want her to disturb her sister or turn the Wii or TV off. He didn't seem very educated either, which probably explained him using device and all the gramma issues. But that would probably be the translator she used. Oh well. She understood the message at least.

She placed the note on her desk and wrote a thank-you note on her phone, translated it and copied it onto a piece of parchment. She also explained about why she probably had bad gramma.

After that she slid into bed. She had a slight headache from playing games all day but it was nothing compared to the ones she'd had and shared with Azume. She fell asleep in half an hour, her sisters face stuck in her mind.

**Sorry, that's it until next update. I actually translated the message back as you can tell. Here's the original if you wanna read it: **

Dearest Lola,

As you may have noticed there is something up with Azume. Do not worry about her. She will be perfectly fine. I do not, however, encourage socialising or trying to disturb her in her current state, as it will only harm her. Do not shut down the device she is using or expose her to sudden changes in temperature.

I wish you the best.

May the fresh scent of flowers protect you always.

Waka

**Read and Review**


End file.
